


Accidentally High

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [105]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Drug Use, Gen, High!John, Tumblr, caring!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: John is high, and Sherlock has to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally High

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Aww I liked that one :3 And I do think that the Doctor and Scotty would get along nicely. *plays Chameleon Circuit music loudly* Okie, Instead of High Sherlock, John is the one who's gotten into the stash (by accident, now he's loopy) what is Sherly's reaction? ~Your Lovely

Sherlock looked at John, who was staring at the ceiling with an expression of intense concentration on his face, and sighed “That should teach me to put things in the correct containers."

Sherlock had been experiment with a drug found commonly in the Caribbean, one that needed to be ingested in order to take affect, and was temporarily storing it in an old Tea container, so when John went to make tea, well…

"Sherlock, the ceiling is melting" said John with a giggle and a hiccup, and Sherlock sighed again, it looked like he was going to be the one taking care of his doctor this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this prompt. I have no idea if that particular drug exists…


End file.
